


Stinging On My Tongue

by Phillipa19



Series: Can I Be What You Like [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Boxer AU, Boxer Liam, Boxer!Liam, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Liam, boxing au, lilo, literally just porn, not gonna lie, this is so smutty . . . so so so smutty, very slight undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promise of more leaves a bitter taste on Louis' tongue when Liam doesn't seem to be in a hurry to explain just how much more of Louis' heart he wants. Louis decides that maybe Liam needs a taste of his own medicine and the reaction he gets couldn't be any more delicious. </p><p>***</p><p>Liam won't make up his mind as to whether or not he wants every single piece of Louis for his own so Louis decides to give him a little nudge in the right direction . . . jealousy is always a good motivator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stinging On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is shit just give it a shot?
> 
> The title is from All My Friends by Snakehips ft Tinashe and Chance The Rapper.
> 
> This is just really smutty and I have no excuses other than the fact that people kept asking me to write another part to this series. Apparently this au makes me wanna write a lot of smut.

When he and Liam had taken that plunge and crossed the line from friends into something more, Louis hadn’t really known what to expect. After the first time they had sex it took them another week to gain the courage to do so again. It was like they were both still terrified to admit that they’d put their hearts into this . . . At least, Louis had. Louis was falling so disgustingly, painfully in love with his best friend and it terrified him. He’d thought that he’d been in love before but those emotions were nothing compared to what it felt like to actually have a chance at a future with Liam. It didn’t help that for all intents and purposes Liam was still single in the eyes of the public, and between the two of them there had been no conversations as to what they were to one another. They’d declared ‘more’ but shied away from stating just how much more that entailed. For Louis he wanted everything. He wanted Liam to hold his hand when they went shopping. He wanted Liam to kiss him in public and smile if they were caught doing it on camera. Louis wanted to be something Liam was proud to love and part of him was painfully sure that he was never going to get that.

There have been rumours about Liam’s sexuality in the press for years, and in this day and age a bisexual boxer isn’t going to make that much of a splash, but that didn’t mean that Liam wouldn’t have to endure all kinds of stick from the men in that world. Louis was open about his sexuality and there have been plenty of times that he’s been waiting for Liam outside the ring and other fighters have muttered the word “puff” as they’ve walked past. To be honest Louis couldn’t give a shit, he’d long ago given up any insecurities pertaining to his sexuality, but Liam had been so upset whenever he’d heard the slurs.

It broke something inside Louis that if he was a girl then Liam probably would have taken him on a public date by now. And wasn’t that just the kicker? Louis knew Liam like the back of his hand and the muscle-bound fool was a romantic at heart. The man would have taken Louis on dates and showed him off and smiled as they were papped on the way out of some club, and yet three weeks after they’d started whatever they are and Liam hasn’t asked him to go anywhere with him. He tries to tell himself that it’s just because Liam is suspended from fighting so he doesn’t have to go to so many club appearances etc but there had still been the two nights he’d gone to those appearances and had left Louis at home alone with a shifty look in his eyes.

Louis wished he had the kind of strength to demand Liam take him out in public, to demand that Liam define what they are, but if he’s honest he’s just too much in love with the man to risk losing him. So he’ll swallow his pride and be a dirty little secret until his heart shatters from the ache of it.

 

***

 

When the next weekend arrived and Liam asked Louis if he’d like to tag along to one of his club appearances, Louis worked hard to hide just how happy he was at the invitation. 

The club was packed with sweating bodies and all Louis wanted was to take hold of Liam’s hand and drag him into the centre of it, but instead he dutifully followed behind Liam to the back of the club and into one of the VIP booths. The booth was already filled with two other boxers Louis knew vaguely from the same gym Liam trained at, and a gaggle of stupidly beautiful women in too-short dresses. The second hey slid into the booth Liam turned his attention to the beautiful blonde beside him. The woman was all too happy to shuffle closer to Louis’ handsome best friend and Louis had to bite down on his tongue when she lifted a hand to stroke at Liam’s tshirt clad chest. 

Louis happily downed the glass of some kind of alcohol that the waitress handed him, not really giving a shit what it was, simply desperate to escape the night out with Liam he’d thought he’d wanted. 

As the night progressed Louis had steadily gotten drunker, and Liam’s attention stayed on the various beautiful women who stopped by their booth, and when Liam shuffled out of the booth and left to dance with a stunning red-head Louis had had enough. 

Fuck him. If Liam was going to act like they weren’t exclusive then so was Louis. Tit for tat, bitch. 

He made sure to walk past Liam’s eye-line so that the other man could easily watch as Louis approached a tall, dark-haired man leaning against the wall with a glass of what looked like whiskey in his hand. The man seemed to sense Louis approaching and glanced in his direction. Louis got his answer on the guy’s sexuality when his blue eyes raked over Louis’ body from head to toe with open intent. Louis came to a stop in front of him with an inviting grin, stopping a little closer to him than was necessary. 

“Hi,” Louis shouted over the music and the tall man gave him a quick grin.

“Hello, love,” the man called back, his eyes periodically dipping to check Louis out. He’d worn a pair of too-tight black skinny jeans and a tight black tshirt with the intent of impressing Liam, but this guy was an alright substitute right now. To be honest, Louis’ ego was suffering a little from Liam’s blatant lack of interest in him, and he was happily preening under this man’s attention. 

“Would you like to dance?” Louis asked with a smile, looking up at the man from under his lashes.

“I’m surprised you’re not already taken, sweetheart,” the man replied flirtily and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Seems like I’m not pretty enough to keep his attention,” Louis replied with a playful pout, tilting his head prettily.

“Well, his loss is my gain,” the man laughed and took the hand Louis held out. 

Louis headed into the crowd, but not so far away that Liam wouldn’t be able to see. When the taller man suddenly tugged Louis back against his chest, Louis went submissively and allowed himself to be manhandled. Large hands settled on his sides and Louis ground his arse back into the other man to the base beat of the current song. When the man leaned down to press soft lips to the side of Louis’ neck he allowed the touch and tilted his head to give him more access. 

Does Louis want Liam? Yes, yes he really fucking does. But he had more respect for himself than to sit back and be made a mug of. 

He’d gotten lost in the motions of their bodies against one another when he was sharply tugged out of the nameless man’s arms. Louis’ eyes popped open and he was confronted with a very pissed off looking Liam, his hand tight on Louis’ wrist. 

“What the fuck?” the tall man snapped and Louis glared at Liam in agreement.

“I think you should fuck off, mate,” Liam said firmly, a glint of something in his eyes that had the nameless man looking a tad nervous. 

“The fuck is your problem?” he snapped anyway and Louis had to give him points for confidence.

“You’ll fucking find out if you don’t back off,” Liam snapped and the man finally left with a parting glare. Louis was partly glad about that, Liam really didn’t need to get into a drunken fight and get his fighting suspended for even longer. Louis turned on Liam and tried to yank his wrist away but Liam refused to let go, merely turning away and pulling Louis along behind him as he left the club. 

Louis was dragged into the back of a taxi before he could even realise what was happening. Once they were seated Louis yanked his hand away and crossed his arms with a huff, turning his back on his best friend to look out of the window with a glare. 

Louis slammed through the front door, kicking off his shoes so that they hit the wall with a bang.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?!” Liam yelled at him as he crossed the threshold.

“I saw you dancing with that girl, Liam!” Louis shouted, utterly done with all of the fucking tension.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Liam shouted back as Louis walked further into the house, Liam slamming the front door behind him.

“You had your hands all over her! Why are you acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about? Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Louis shrieked as they both walked through the house and came to a stop facing each other at opposite sides of the living room.

“You’re insane,” Liam groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face before glaring at Louis.

“I have known you since we were ten fucking years old, Liam Payne, so don’t you dare fucking act like I don’t know you. Don’t you dare fucking act like I don’t understand exactly how your stupid fucking head works,” Louis snapped and Liam gave him a sarcastic look that made Louis grit his teeth.

“You’re being jealous and stupid. You’re drunk,” Liam smirked. Louis was done.

“You want me to blunt, Liam? You’re a fucking coward. You’re a fucking coward who is treating me like shit. You’re scared of commitment. You’re scared of me. So you go and dance with some pretty girls with that fucking smirk on your face and you can’t fucking handle it when you get a taste of your own medicine. The second that guy touched me you were foaming at the mouth. But you’re so shoved into your fucking closet that you don’t know how to handle actually having real, long-lasting feelings for me. I’m not a random fuck, Liam. I’m your best fucking friend and you should never have fucked me if you’re not willing to deal with the consequences. You don’t get to dance with other girls and cling tight to that straight card when you fucked me in your shower a few weeks ago. You don’t get to act like I mean nothing. I deserve better than that, Liam, and you know it!” Louis shouted, ignoring the tears streaming down his face that were partially from the sad ache in his chest but mostly from anger.

He doesn’t know how it happened but suddenly Liam was across the room and his lips were on Louis’. Louis tried to stay strong at first, pushing at Liam’s chest, biting down hard on Liam’s lower lip with the intention of drawing blood, but Liam ignored him. Liam wrapped Louis tightly in his thick arms, pulling him against him so that Louis could feel the outline of Liam’s erection against his stomach. 

Suddenly he’s shoved back until his back hits the wall, Liam following a few seconds later. His hands come to rest on either side of Louis’ head and Louis feels caged in by his big body. Liam leaned so close their lips just barely brushed with every breath but it’s like he’s waiting for something, waiting for a surrender and fuck if Louis doesn’t whimper out a quiet “Li” because his heart was hurt tonight and having Liam like this now is something he craves. The second the sound leaves his lips Liam’s hands slide down his sides to cup the backs of his thighs, yanking hard until Louis jumped up and wrapped his legs around his hips. Louis gasped at the sudden movement, hands flying out to grip onto Liam’s tshirt, and he couldn’t make himself look away from Liam’s big brown eyes. 

Liam ducked his head and kissed Louis hard, his mouth demanding until Louis is writhing against him. He feels Liam walking them through the house, registers Liam carrying him up the stairs and to his bed room, but to be honest he’s too wrapped up in the kiss to care about anything. Although he does notice and is reluctantly impressed by the fact Liam is barely out of breath after lugging Louis up a flight of stairs.

Liam dropped him on the bed roughly and Louis lay there panting as Liam strips himself completely naked. Some instinct in Louis has him rolling onto his stomach and attempting to crawl away in a last ditch, half-hearted attempt to stop this, but Liam’s hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled him back firmly until Louis is laid panting on his front. Liam pushed Louis’ tshirt up his back to bare his skin, leaning down to press hungry kisses down the length of his spine. His hands grip the waistbands of Louis’ jeans and boxers and he yanked down firmly, pulling them down to bare the full curve of Louis’ arse. He paused there, the waistband cupping his arse for what must be Liam’s viewing pleasure. Louis feels teeth graze one arse cheek and shivers helplessly. 

Liam finally pulled back and pulled his jeans down and off of his body as Louis struggles out of his tshirt. When he’s finally naked Liam grips his ankles once more, using the hold to separate Louis’ legs a little more. Louis feels himself blush but remains quiet as Liam’s hands slowly slide up his calves, over the backs of his thighs, cup the softness of his arse, and come around to grip his hips tight. He tugged sharply until Louis’ is bodily moved to be up on his knees with his chest still pressed to the bed, the position one that has Louis feeling like every inch of his skin is flushed pink. It’s a vulnerable position, one that leaves Louis bare and Liam with all the power, and Louis can’t catch his breath. 

“Look so good like this, baby,” Liam said, hands stroking over the curves of his arse before pulling one back and landing a sharp slap on one cheek that has Louis’ breath hitching in his throat.

Louis managed to wiggle out of Liam’s hold and twist onto his back to look up at the larger man stood over him. Liam raised a disapproving eyebrow and Louis swallowed hard at what that look might mean. 

“Did I tell you to turn over?” Liam asked in a too-gentle voice and goosebumps sprung up over Louis’ naked body. 

“Nuh-uh,” Louis replied breathlessly, shaking his head from side to side, and just because he’s a little shit like that, he let his lips curve into a smirk. Liam nodded as he noted the smile.

“Alright, baby, but you asked for it,” Liam said, and before Louis could react Liam was sitting down at the edge of the bed and yanking Louis over his lap until Louis was face down, arse up over his thighs. 

Louis gasped in shock as Liam settled him more comfortably across his lap, and when he wriggled as if to try escape Liam landed a stinging slap on one of his arse cheeks. Louis bit down on his lower lip to stifle the moan that wanted to pour from his mouth. 

“Liam,” Louis whined when the larger man landed a slightly harder slap on the opposite cheek.

“Hmmm?” Liam hummed questioningly, his hand rubbing soothing circles over the surely reddening skin of Louis’ arse. When he took a firm hold of one cheek, squeezing tightly and pulling them apart to bare Louis’ entrance to the cold air of the bedroom, Louis had to bite down on his own wrist in a desperate attempt not to let Liam know how affected he was. It was a little hard to hide when his erection was currently slicking Liam’s inner thigh with pre-come. 

He felt Liam duck down and couldn’t stop his surprised whimper when he felt Liam’s tongue slide over his hole, his whole body shivering at the sensation. He arched his back a little, pushing his arse up and onto Liam’s mouth and Liam rewarded him with wet licks to his rim. Liam pulled back suddenly and landed another smack that made Louis’ arse wobble for a moment after it was so hard and fuck if Louis could stop his moan. 

Liam used his free hand to pin the back of Louis’ neck, keeping him down and submissive as his other hand landed smack after stinging smack to Louis’ arse. Louis’ hips were writhing as he moaned into the bed sheets, simultaneously embarrassed and so, so aroused. 

Liam removed his hand from the back of Louis’ neck to grab what Louis thought was the lube from the bedside table. Louis heard the bottle being opened but was too busy trying to catch his breath and wipe his tear soaked cheeks on the bed sheet. 

When Liam slicked the fingers of the hand that had been pinning Louis’ neck and brushed them teasingly over his rim, Louis couldn’t help the choked sound that left his lips. Liam pushed in the first finger in an intense glide that had Louis’ mouth opening on a soundless moan. As he began to move his finger in and out, adding another when Louis wiggled his hips a little, Louis wasn’t expecting the slap to his arse and it had him clenching down around Liam’s fingers with a groan. 

“This what you wanted, baby? Huh? Did you go up to that guy tonight hoping he’d fuck you?” Liam asked as he fucked three fingers in and out of Louis’ body, every now and then dropping stinging slaps on the red, heated skin of Louis’ arse that left the smaller boy gasping and mewling weakly.

“Liam,” was all Louis could moan in reply, hands fisted in the bed sheets and pink cheeks soaked with the tears that he couldn’t stop from escaping.

“Say it, Louis. No one can fuck you like this. No one else. You’re mine,” Liam said firmly, sounding a little out of breath with arousal, voice deep and husky with it. 

“No no no,” Louis moaned, refusing to say those words after what Liam had done to him in that club. 

Liam leaned down until his lips bushed at the skin behind Louis’ ear, his fingers never stopping their relentless movements, Liam purposefully rubbing against Louis’ prostate to make him whine and writhe over his lap. 

“You’ll say you’re mine before the night is over, baby,” Liam purred against his skin and that was all the warning Louis’ had before Liam’s hands were moving to grip his hips and he was man handled off of Liam’s lap and onto the bed sheets fully. 

Louis lay there a little dazed with arousal as Liam slicked his length with lube and moved to kneel between Louis’ spread thighs. Louis was laid flat to the bed, his erection caught between his stomach and the bed sheets, his knees parted enough for Liam to kneel between them. His prone position left him at the mercy of Liam as the larger boy braced on hand on the bed beside Louis’ shoulder, and used the other to guide the head of his cock over Louis’ wet rim. Louis moaned as the blunt head caught on his rim and Liam began to steadily, carefully, push inside of Louis’ body. 

“Fuck, baby, so hot for me,” Liam groaned as he pushed inside, the hand on his cock moving to grip Louis’ arse cheek and spread him, giving Liam the perfect view of his cock disappearing into Louis’ body. 

Louis’ body was already wound so tight, he didn’t think he was going to last much longer. So when Liam began to thrust in and out of him in long, hot drags, Louis was left moaning desperately into the sheets. 

“Liam, please, I’m gonna come,” Louis whined, fingers going numb they were gripping the sheets so tightly.

Liam suddenly stopped the movements of his hips, ergo denying Louis of the orgasm that had been twisting and ready to break in his abdomen.

“No no no no no,” Louis moaned pitifully, slamming a shaky hand against the bed.

“What did I ask you before, Louis?” Liam panted against his shoulder and Louis gritted his teeth against the urge to say anything Liam wanted as long as he let him come.

“Fuck you,” Louis replied weakly and Liam laughed against his skin.

“All you have to say is that you’re mine, baby. Two little words and I’ll fuck you until you come on my cock,” Liam breathed, brushing his lips over Louis’ neck and Louis shivered helplessly beneath him. 

“Li, If you don’t fucking move and make me come then I’m gonna go get my vibrator and fuck myself,” Louis muttered shakily and Liam used his teeth as he sucked a bruise into the side of Louis’ neck. Louis moaned and dropped his head down onto the bed before attempting to push his hips back onto Liam’s cock in the hopes of causing some kind of friction. Liam caught on quickly though and pressed his hips down so Louis was pinned in place.

Louis was getting desperate, sweat breaking out over his body, his attention wholly focussed on the thick, hard intrusion of Liam’s cock inside of him. 

“Liam . . . please fuck me,” Louis said in a purposefully breathless voice, hoping the change in tactics would get him what he wants. 

“Not until you say it, baby,” Liam murmured, before dragging his tongue up the top of Louis’ spine and making him shudder. 

“Please, please Liam. Fuck me. Your cock feels so good inside me, Liam, you’re so thick and hard and you’re so good at filling me up. Please make me come. Make me come then come inside me. I need you so bad,” Louis moaned exaggeratedly and he heard Liam swallow hard at that, the bicep in Louis’ eye-line going tense as he tried to keep control of himself. “I love your cock, Li. I love it inside me so much, want you to fuck me all the time, so desperate for your cock,” Louis panted and felt proud at his own performance, even more so when Liam groaned against the back of his neck, his hips stirring a little against Louis' and making Louis’ cheeks flush an even darker red, but it wasn’t enough. Frustration didn’t even begin to cover it, his cock ached with the need to come where it was trapped against his stomach. 

“Come on, baby, just say it for me. We both want to come, say those two little words and I’ll give you what you want,” Liam panted and Louis could hear Liam’s resolve weakening.

“Liam . . . I need to come, are you gonna make me come? Are you gonna fuck me until I come? Or do I need to go back to the club and find that guy? Bet he could make me come. I’d let him fuck me in the club toilets. Let him bend me over and fuck me until I screamed,” Louis goaded and he could practically hear Liam grinding his teeth and he couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped his lips, smiling smugly when Liam groaned at the clench of Louis’ body around his cock. 

“You’re such a fucking bitch,” Liam gritted out and Louis’ opened his mouth to reply but all that escaped was a relieved moan as Liam suddenly pulled back his hips and slammed back into him hard. Liam picked up a relentless rhythm that had Louis moaning so hard his throat hurt, but he couldn’t be happier because his orgasm was once again curling tight in his stomach and it only took one more well angled thrust and Louis was coming so hard his vision blurred.

Liam came inside of him a few thrusts later and Louis hummed happily beneath him at the heated rush of it. Liam pressed gentle kisses along Louis’ neck and shoulders as his hips slowed to a stop.

Liam pulled out of Louis slowly, Louis wincing in oversensitivity, moving to kneel between Louis’ spread thighs and lifting his big hands to grip the cheeks of Louis’ arse and spread him for his gaze.

“Look so good all full of my come, baby,” Liam murmured tiredly and Louis buried his flushing cheeks in the sheets with a happy little moan. Liam’s thumb grazed over Louis’ swollen rim and Louis’ hips wiggled at the feeling. Liam pinned his hips to the bed and he leaned down slowly. Louis’s breathing shallowed as he felt the tickle of Liam’s breath over his rim, and when Liam pressed a wet kiss there Louis groaned in both embarrassment and slight arousal, his spent cock twitching half-heartedly against his stomach. 

Liam moved to leave the bed, landing a parting slap on Louis’ tender arse before wandering into the bathroom to get a flannel. He cleaned Louis’ body with careful hands before dumping the cloth onto the floor beside the bed. He tugged Louis against his chest and fell asleep after only a few moments, letting out a loud snore since he tended to if he drank. 

Louis looked up at his face and hated him as much as he loved him.

 

***

 

Louis knew it was childish to avoid Liam but last night he’d decided to stay in the spare room and had snuck out when Liam had fallen asleep. It was the morning after and Louis remained cocooned in the duvet refusing to get up and face the world. It was close to noon when Liam finally knocked on his door.

“Come in,” Louis called hesitantly, staying wrapped in the covers. Liam came in without a word and Louis took one look at his best friend’s concerned face and burrowed further under the covers. He heard Liam let out a small, hesitant laugh but refused to resurface.

Liam pulled up the edge of the quilt and crawled under and into Louis’ space until they lay on their sides facing one another under the duvet. The light was muted and golden below the cream fabric and Liam’s eyes shone with something Louis couldn’t put a name to.

“What’s wrong?” Liam murmured, like the space they were in would burst if either of them made too much noise.

“Nothing. Just tired. Didn’t sleep well last night,” Louis whispered back.

“Why did you sleep in here?” Liam asked, a hint of nervousness in his big brown eyes. Louis knew Liam was desperately hoping they wouldn’t have to really talk about what happened and Louis wasn’t sure yet whether or not he agreed with that wish.

“Dunno,” Louis replied noncommittally.

“Are you mad at me?” Liam asked softly and Louis closed his eyes on a sigh. “You know . . . You used to tell me how you felt.”

“I know, Li . . . It’s just different now,” Louis replied haltingly and Liam frowned.

“Do you . . . Do you regret that things have changed between us?” Liam murmured, his eyes far too big and brown and beautiful and Louis wanted to cry.

“But . . . What have things even changed into? I don’t . . . I don’t wanna push, Li. I don’t . . . Fuck, I just don’t know how to act anymore with you. You’re my best friend but lately it feels like I don’t know what I am to you anymore,” Louis replied, voice thick with emotion.

“You’re my favourite person,” Liam whispered after a small silence and Louis couldn’t help the tear that streaked down his cheek because Liam is just everything in his eyes and he hates being so scared about their relationship.

“Li . . . You’ll always be my best friend but you need to decide whether or not you want more from me. I can’t . . . I can’t be this in-between with you. You wanna know how I feel?” Louis asked and Liam nodded encouragingly. “I’m scared shitless. I love you so much that I’m terrified of you.”

Liam was silent then, his eyes wide and scared as they searched Louis’ eyes. 

“I know you don’t want to hear that. I know you don’t want to think about it. But honestly, fuck you, because you started this, you initiated this. I’m not a one night stand, Li. I’m supposed to be your best friend and lately you’ve treated me like I’m just someone you fuck in secret,” Louis said bluntly and Liam flinched. “You can’t even deny it, Liam.” 

“I . . . I know I can’t, okay?” Liam said sadly. “I never meant for it to work out like it has,” Liam said softly, lifting a hand to cup the side of Louis’ jaw, rubbing his thumb over his lower lip. 

“What do you want? What do you want me to be, Liam?” Louis murmured and Liam shuffled closer until only a few centimetres separated them. 

“I was so . . . obsessed with you. You’d be doing something mundane around me and I just couldn’t help but stare. I knew I shouldn’t feel like that, I shouldn’t look at my best friend lie that, but fuck if I could help it,” Liam whispered and Louis stared at him with wide, needy eyes. Hearing these words fall from Liam’s lush lips was all he’d ever wanted and it hurt because he was so sure Liam was going to take it all back in a moment and say Louis wasn’t worth the trouble.

“You know, whenever you looked away it was me watching you,” Louis replied with a wry smile that had Liam smiling widely and biting down on his lower lip.

“I didn’t think I had a real chance with you,” Liam murmured a few moments later and Louis met his eyes curiously. “You’re so bright and beautiful and brave. I’m the one who gets into a ring with the intention of getting punched in the face and doesn’t even hesitate, but you’re the stronger one. You always have been. You sit there at the side of the ring and you’re my rock, you’re my comfort and my strength and my will to keep fighting. I can’t even admit to the world that I’m not straight, but you walk around with your head held high about who you love,” Liam said softly, earnestly, and Louis was floored. He looked at Liam with a new sense of understanding and lifted his hand to brush his fingertip down Liam’s nose and over his lips.

“You are so strong and beautiful and kind. I’ve never known anyone as kind as you. You’ve always taken care of me, always kept me safe even when I was being an idiot and too stubborn to accept help. I can understand you not being ready to tell the world you’re bi, Liam. I can understand being scared. What I won’t let you get away with is treating me like I’m nothing to you. Don’t say to my face that I’m important to you then go to a club and let some girl put her hands all over you,” Louis said firmly and Liam looked guilty as hell. 

“I’m sorry I acted like that,” Liam said softly, his eyes so wide and honest that Louis nodded to show he forgave him.

“You need to decide what I am to you. If that’s just your best friend then that’s okay too. But you need to pick,” Louis said and Liam nodded before ducking close and hesitantly pressing their lips together. When Louis didn’t pull away Liam kissed him a little more confidently. 

“I want you,” Liam said against his lips. “I don’t want to go back to what we were before,” he continued and Louis licked over his lower lip in encouragement. 

“So what do you want if not that,” Louis murmured into his lips.

“I . . . I can’t go public, Lou,” Liam replied shakily and Louis nipped at his lower lip with his teeth.

“I don’t need you to. I don’t need you to shout about us from the rooftops, Liam. I just want honesty between the two of us,” Louis said firmly and Liam nodded, lips dragging over Louis’.

“Okay,” Liam murmured breathlessly, “Then I want all of you. I want you to be mine, just mine, and no one else’s.”

“Okay,” Louis said simply and Liam pulled back to meet his eyes. 

“Okay?” Liam questioned and Louis nodded.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Louis asked, refusing to look away from Liam’s eyes. Louis was honestly terrified, but he needed to be the strong one here, he needed to make sure they left this conversation with a solid understanding of what they both want.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Liam murmured, looking almost amazed by his own words.

“Then okay,” Louis said simply and Liam smiled, eyes crinkling up at the sides with the way the grin pushed up his cheeks. 

“Really?” Liam asked happily and Louis nodded with his own smile.

“Just no more girls, or I’ll kill you,” Louis said playfully but firmly and Liam nodded quickly. Fucking adorable, how had Louis ever stood a chance?

Liam tugged Louis closer until he was tucked under Liam’s chin, cheek pressed over the beat of his heart. 

“So . . . How’s your arse?” Liam asked after a few moments of silence and Louis could practically hear his smirk. He pushed up onto his arm and whacked Liam on the chest as hard as he could with a furious pout on his lips, leaving the larger man laughing loudly beneath him. Louis looked down at this maddening man and knew he’d do anything to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you think? Was it utter shite or was it okay?
> 
> Come say hi over on my tumblr, I'm at thedeliciousrude :)
> 
> Phillipa xxxx


End file.
